Increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines is critical to meet customer expectations and an array of government-mandated regulations. Internal combustion engines generate significant amounts of heat that heat exchangers eventually transfer to the air surrounding the internal combustion engine. Waste heat recovery systems use some of this significant source of heat to improve the efficiency of an internal combustion engine. Waste heat recovery systems may offer additional benefit to an engine beyond converting waste heat to energy or work.